Oogway vs Splinter
Oogway vs. Splinter is a What if? Death Battle made by The Demobird. Summary No legendary heroes could have achieved their status without a great, old master to teach them. Today we bout two ancient, anthropormorphic animal masters against each other! Note:in the intro, Bold is Polly talking, '''and normal text is Demo talking. Polly is the Demoman's parrot cosmetic while Demo is just a Demoman Intro Demo: While everyone praises the young, new experts that fight for justice today, no one can forget they earned all that experience from old masters. '''Polly: Like Oogway, the deceased mentor of Po and Shifu. Demo: And Splinter, the master of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Polly: He's Demo, I'm Polly! Demo: And it's our job to analyse their skill, weapons and armors to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Oogway *Kung Fu Panda 2- Main Theme* A thousand years ago, a tortoise departed from his home in the Galápagos Island to go on a journey of world exploration. That tortoise was Oogway. He lietrally traveled to every country in the world, until he came across China, looking over a hill that would later become The Valley of Peace. Oogway wanted to live there and planted his favorite plant, a peach tree as celebration of his new home. Of course, this peach tree would later become the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. I guess plants are really that intelligent, huh? Throughout his life, Oogway accomplished a lot of things. And I really do mean a lot. He developed the legend of the Dragon Warrior, invented Kung Fu and even stopped demons from destroying the Valley of Peace. He was also the leader of a mighty army once. *Kung Fu Panda 3- Kai's theme* What exactly he needed an army for is unknown, but he had a brother-in-arms called Kai, a yak who was Oogway's bestie. When he was ambushed and badly hurt, Kai carried his friend for days and came across a village full of pandas, who healed Oogway by giving him their chi energy. Oogway was very interested in chi. He soon learned how to use it from the pandas by accepting who he truly was, allowing him to give his chi energy to other life forms or himself to heal them. But Kai decided he wanted to be a massive dick all of a sudden and stole the chi of almost every panda in the village. Oogway stopped him and banished him to the Spirit Realm, leaving Kai furious even though it was pretty obvious he was acting evil. That's enough backstory for now, though. Let's talk skills. And Oogway has many, many skills. He invented Kung Fu, so he is a natural martial arts expert. He mainly uses Tortoise Style, a style with smooth, slower moves that requires great inner peace to master. He also still seems to be decently agile. While it's unknown exactly how old masters Croc, Ox and Rhino are, they seemed around 20 in the short that explained their backstory, and seem to not have gotten all that much older in Kung Fu Panda 2. And in that very short, Oogway was easily able to bounce atop trees without any effort while our young masters all struggled to keep up with him. He's also seen doing incredible flips in Kung Fu Panda and was able to stand on just his small staff upside down for quite some time. *Kung Fu Panda- Oogway Ascends* Agility is not his strongest point, however. Oogway is insanely strong. He was able to defeat Tai Lung with just a few taps on his pressure points, was able to mow down tons of dangerous criminals and even DEMONS! He managed to defeat Kai, who had absorbed quite a lot of panda chi and even one of his most powerful students named Fenghuang. He was also easily able to outsmart and defeat the much faster Monkey, and was able to keep up with Kai in the Spirit realm, although he did lose. However, it still doesn't end there As we mentioned before, Oogway had to deal with a demon problem once. When their leader, Ke'pa, almost killed him, he was revived by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He had the Hero's Chi, a chi energy that made him a target for Ke'pa, but thanks to this chi, he was able to defeat the demon, although not once and for all. With this chi power, he can use his staff to draw Chinese symbols of light to fire at his opponents for great damage. So Oogway can basically channel his chi to draw any amount of shapes in order to attack his enemies. *Shows clip of Oogway smashing Kai's boulders apart with a chi explosion* Yeah. He can do that. He also uses it to heal himself and other living beings. This guy is starting to sound more and more OP! Is there anything Oogway can't do? Well, as we said before, he is not very fast in his movement. He also always tries to find a merciful way of battling. He also often taunts his opponent, which may work out on aggresive beings like Kai, but more controlled foes shouldn't be effected. With all that power, Oogway has a great reputation that no one can beat, and he's glad to keep it that way. Oogway: (against Kai) Our battle ended 500 years ago! Kai: Well, now I'm ready for a rematch. Oogway: Took ya long enough! *Laughs* Splinter Master Splinter has different origins. But this one is my favorite, so we're going with it. A legendary ninja named Hamato Yoshi in Japan had a pet rat, who he named Splinter for some reason. The rat was unusually intelligent for its species and copied some of the moves of his master. When his master was killed, he clawed the man who killed Hamato, who would later become Shredder, and fled to the New York sewers. Wait, how the hell did he go all the way from Japan to New York City? Isn't that an insanely long distance away? I have no idea, Polly. Anyway, due to a traffic accident, four turtles, as well as a radioactive ooze, leaked down the sewers and mutated Splinter and the turtles. Splinter trained them to be Ninjas just like his master. ''' Well that was a way shorter back story. Thank the lord, because the author's keyboard is getting tired. '''Anyway, despite being a master of the turtles, we barely see Splinter fighting. One of the only times he is seen fighting is the surprisingly cool battle scene in the Bay TMNT 2014 film, where he almost wins but gets badly hurt after his battle. He was also able to break Shredder's sword just by biting it in the 2012 animated series, where he instead was Hamato Yoshi before he mutated into a rat. In fact, in the series, he also defeated three Shredder clones almost effortlessly, managed to toss Dogpound into the hair with a back hand. He can sense enemies coming from many ocations, is both fast and strong and can jump really high. He also has pretty good stamina and endurance. But while we do see him fighting often in the 2012 series, he has clearly aged and has his weaknesses, although we don't see them too often either. Splinter: STOP! Get away from my sons! It almost begins... All righty, the combatants are set and the stage is ready! It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Battle Oogway is peacefully meditating in a rice field, breathing in calmly. He, like Po, has figured out a way to exit and enter the Spirit Realm freely. He hears footsteps approaching and a sword being drawn close behind him. He stands up, turns around and opens his eyes to find a large rat creature with a katana right behind him. Splinter: “Greetings,Oogway. I am Splinter. I have heard of your many great achievements and would like to challenge you to a duel.” Oogway: “A duel? You are not here to take my place, are you?” Splinter: “No.I must defeat even the strongest enemies in order to protect my sons.” Oogway: “Please reconsider. I do not like to fight.” Splinter: “I’m not taking no for an answer, Oogway.” Splinter gets in a battle pose. Oogway: “*sigh* How disappointing.” Oogway also readies himself. FIGHT! Splinter immediately began by quickly charging at Oogway, who simply caught his blade with his staff, parried Splinter’s katana up and kicked him backwards. He dashes forward at Splinter, jumps in the air and kicks him in the face. When he lands, his shell is immediately slashed by Splinter, who strikes him multiple times and, with a powerful kick to his short legs, is flipped on his back by Splinter. Oogway flails helplessly as Splinter approaches slowly. “I expected more from you. Oh well.” Splinter is about to pierce through his stomach, but Oogway chuckles as he gets up, parries Splinter’s blade and strikes Splinter in his stomach before rapidly spinning his staff like a helicopter blade, hitting Splinter multiple times, after which he does a punch-punch-kick combo. “Hehe. Works every time, that trick.” Splinter breathes heavily as he jumps in the air. Oogway, expecting the katana, raises his staff, but Splinter simply kicks Oogway’s claw and strikes his head with the back of the blade, catching Oogway off guard. He kicks Oogway a few times before once again slashing him hard with his katana. Oogway’s shell has a small gash with a small bit of blood trickling from it. Oogway now traps Splinter’s blade with the tip of his staff and punches Splinter directly in the face before removing the staff. He punches Splinter’s hand with full power, knocking the katana away before smashing the rear end of his staff square in Splinter’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. The sword has now landed somewhere, and Splinter, regaining his breath, wants to get it back. Oogway runs at Splinter, who throws a shuriken, but Oogway tucks his head in his shell, dodging it and pops back out, hitting Splinter again with a drop kick. He cracks Splinter’s jaw with a powerful staff hit, but in a surprise hit, Splinter bites the staff, shattering it in two pieces. Splinter knocks Oogway back with a few kicks before rushing to get his blade. Oogway doesn’t give chase, however. Instead, he is surrounded by a golden glow, stopping the blood loss from his wound as he grabs a new staff. This one is different: It is slightly bigger with a golden yin-yang pattern on the tip instead of a y-shaped tip. Splinter doesn’t question this change of weaponry and charges at Oogway once again. He manages to slash one of Oogway’s claws, but is immediately hit by a strong roundhouse kick right at his face. Oogway kicks again, this time really knocking Splinter far back. “Hmph. You seem predictable with all that countering you’re doing.” “Well, I guess I’ll mix it up a bit, then!” Oogway jumps incredibly high with Splinter doing the same. However, Oogway wanted this to happen as he channels his chi into a golden symbol that meant “chi” in Chinese. He fires it at Splinter, who is hit with the light projectile and receives massive damage. Oogway then stomps Splinter with incredible force before kicking his jaw again. He rushes towards his opponent, but Splinter trips Oogway. Oogway lands on his belly and Splinter is about to decapitate him, but Oogway withdraws his soft body in his shell. Splinter grins and wants to pierce his katana through Oogway’s shell, but the sword gets stuck as Oogway’s hind legs kicks Splinter knees. Oogway gets up and laughs. He removes the sword from his back and kicks it far away, beyond Splinter’s reach. “Oopsie.” Oogway comments dryly. Splinter throws a few shuriken as a distraction before he uses his mutagen-gained super strength to pick up a boulder. He jumps in the air as Oogway draws a golden yin-yang ring to surround his head. Splinter throws the boulder at Oogway, smirking. But Oogway simply hits the boulder with his staff, causing it to explode in a million pieces. Smoke rises, but Splinter isn’t affected much due to being able to see better as a rat. However, the last thing he sees is a golden Chinese symbol for “turtle” rushing towards him, hitting him. His body is engulfed in a golden aura as the chi overpowers his entire body, and, finally, makes him implode into nothingness. The smoke clears to see a smirking Oogway, standing rather victorious, as his wounded body glows gold because of chi healing. “It was nice to stretch these old bones again. Thanks for that battle.” K.O.! Results and explanation While both masters are excellent fighters, with Splinter being much faster than Oogway is, there's a major difference. Splinter only learnt his moves by repeating his master. Oogway INVENTED Kung Fu and has had possibly more than a thousand years worth of battling experience. Plus, his surperior strength, intellect and range prove to be too much for Splinter to take. So the winner is... Oogway! Extra details Splinter +Stronger weapon +Greater speed +Great endurance -Less years of experience -Less intellect Oogway +Greater strength +Greater intellect +Great durability +Great range -Slower Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Dreamworks' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:Wisdom themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles